


Pleasure

by CosmicNya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, this is just going to be a bunch of sin ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicNya/pseuds/CosmicNya
Summary: A collection of IgNoct smut (there might be some solo time too)





	

Noctis looked half interested with the conversation around the table as he rolled a carrot around his plate with a fork. He could feel Ignis’ glare from beside him and he turns with a frown on his face as he looks at his mentor. Ignis had a displeased look on his face and Noctis couldn’t help but smirk lightly at the expression. 

“Eat your vegetables,” Ignis spoke to him.

“I’d rather put something else in my mouth right now,” he watched as Ignis shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned his face away from him, making him chuckle. Noctis moved his hand so it rested on Ignis’ strong thigh, squeezing it lightly. 

“Noctis,” Ignis warned him in a whisper but Noctis had no intention to stop. His fingers sneak closer to Ignis’ inner thigh, rubbing him there slowly, watching as the other cleared his throat and decided to focus on eating. He started to move his hand upwards, closer to Ignis’ crotch and he let out another chuckle as Ignis froze up. 

“You seem a bit stiff, Ignis,” his voice was low, lust laced into it. “Would you like me to help you relax a bit?” he teased the older male, his hand now cupping his crotch, feeling how tight his pants felt in that area. Noctis was glad the others on the table were too occupied with food and talking about things he really didn’t care much about, they didn’t notice Ignis’ strange behaviour. 

He rubbed his hand back and forth, pressing down to add more friction through the fabric, smiling as Ignis joined the conversation with the others, but he only said a few words at a time, not completely invested into it. Noctis felt a bit inpatient, he wanted to get more of a reaction out of the stoic man beside him so he quickly moves his hand to his belt and worked on unbuckling it and he could tell Ignis’ hold on his fork was getting tighter. 

He pushed the button through and slowly pulled down the zipper, the conversation was loud but he didn’t want to risk any strange noises being heard… unless it was Ignis making a sound. He now rubbed Ignis’ impressive length through his underwear; he never was one to wear boxers. As he moved his fingers upwards he could feel a small wet patch, his heart fluttering… he really was enjoying this and Ignis didn’t show any signs of stopping him. 

Noctis felt the tip of Ignis’ cock slipping through the top of the underwear and he decided to just pull the fabric down and wrap his fingers around the others member, hearing him let out a small sigh. He stroked him slowly at first, enjoying the small jolts of movements Ignis made whenever his thumb slid across the leaking slit of his cock, twisting his hand around the head afterwards, noticing how Ignis squirmed lightly in the corner of his eye. 

“What do you think Ignis?” Prompto’s happy voice suddenly chimed in, asking Ignis a question to something he most definitely did not know what it was about. 

“H-Huh?” Noctis chuckled at how his mentor stuttered, his own hand now stroking him faster, feeling precum drip down the length. 

“Do you prefer red apples or green apples?” Prompto asked, one eyebrow rose as he looked at Ignis questionably. 

“Ah!” that sound came out sounding a lot more pleasurable than Ignis had hoped, clearing his throat as he looked down at his food, “I prefer red apples.” 

“Okay…” Prompto had turned his eyes away from Ignis and continued mingling with the others on the table. Noctis could feel a hard glare aimed towards him and he smiled happily towards Ignis, pressing his thumb down onto the tip, making Ignis’ hips jolt upwards. His jaw clenched as Noctis sped up his movements, twisting his hand around the head of his cock, smearing the precum all over his shaft. 

Ignis was afraid to be caught and that seemed to be driving him to the edge faster than he had hoped. He put his fork on the table, his left hand moving downwards, clasping above Noctis’ hand around his throbbing cock, making him focus around the head of his length more as he was getting closer. Noctis knew his mentor was about to cum so he decided to have more fun with it and ‘accidentally’ drop his fork onto the floor. 

“Damn,” he tried to sound annoyed, quickly slipping down to the floor, his hand still around Ignis’ cock as he rubbed the tip with his thumb. “Where is it,” he faked not knowing where the fork was to buy him some time as he positions himself between Ignis’ legs, looking up at him, his free hand resting on Ignis’ thigh, feeling it clench. He had let go as Ignis took over, stroking his hard cock himself, looking down at Noctis as he opened his mouth, tongue out, waiting for him to cum. 

Ignis’ body slouched slightly, holding in his breath as he hits his orgasm, hips jerking forward. He watched intensely with furrowed brows as his seed squirts into Noctis’ mouth, legs twitching with each pump as he slowly strokes himself to completion, pulling at Noctis’ hair as his mouth closes around the head of his cock. Noctis sucked lightly with a low hum as he swallowed the thick cum, his eyes locked with Ignis’, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulls back, licking them seductively. 

When Ignis had looked up with a deep sigh he was met with Prompto’s questioning eyes, watching as he opened his mouth but before he could say anything Noctis emerged from below with the fork in his hand. 

“Found it!” he says happily, laughing as he sat back down. 

“Took you a while,” Prompto had said as he laughed with Noctis. 

“Yea, bit hard to see down there,” he smirked once more, sending Ignis a quick look before he occupied himself with the food again, Prompto looking at the two with a confused expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how no one noticed but yea ahaha!  
> Noctis needs to punished, do you guys agree? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
